Royal Discourtesies
by RaixOfxSunshine
Summary: When an unwilling queentobe falls in love with her bodyguard and refuses the hand of prince from a neighboring kingdom...You'll have to read to find out what happens... R&R for continuation please!
1. Chapter 1

She sat silently on the bed watching her mother pull dresses out of her wardrobe one by one.

"None of these will do."

"My birthday is two months away, why is it necessary to decide on a gown now?" Zelda sighed.

She turned around. "You're going to be crowned queen. That deserves a dress that is custom made for the occasion."

"Then what are you looking for?"

"We've got a surprise for you tomorrow!"

Zelda smiled. "Really? What is it?"

Her mother sat down next to her. "Well, as queen, you are going to be very sociable. You'll be requested for various events, and it is of great importance that you attend them."

Zelda grimaced. "Alright, then what's the good news?"

The queen wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Because of all this, you will need a bodyguard if your own. Think of it as a freedom: your own personal protector!"

"And why does this require a dress?"

"Have you been paying any attention to anything I've been telling you over the years?"

Zelda withdrew.

"We're holding a tournament to decide who is worthy of protecting you."

"Do I have to be there? I was hoping that I could spend the day with Naryu…"

Her mother clicked her tongue. "It won't take long, Zelda, only a few young men are fighting for you. I thought that girls your age enjoyed this kind of thing."

"Mother," Zelda rolled her eyes.

"I've already sent word to Naryu. She will be with you tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"Now get to bed. You've got to be well rested for the tournament."

"Okay, but what am I going to wear, then?"

Her mother jumped up and went to the wardrobe. She pulled out a low cut purple gown.

"A bit revealing, I think." Zelda replied sliding under the blankets.

"Exactly."

"No, thank you, Mother, I'll find something when I get up in the morning."

She hung the dress over the vanity chair. "If you say so. Goodnight, Zelda, I'll see you in the morning." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and blew out the bedside candles.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zelda! Zelda, wake up, you're late!"

Zelda opened her eyes to her sunlit bedroom and winced. "A little longer, please."

"No, Zelda, the tournament is beginning soon! You have to get up NOW!"

Naryu pulled the blankets from her best friend and drew the curtains back as far as she could in window causing the argentine ornaments around the room to magnify the sun's rays.

Zelda jerked up.

"Oh, no…!" She scrambled around the room rubbing her eyes. "Quickly, Naryu, help me get ready!" She put on the purple dress lying across the vanity chair.

"Come! Zelda, don't forget your jewels!" Naryu opened the door and pointed at the vanity.

The castle corridors were quiet and empty with the exception of a few birds chirping in the far distance, not to mention the sound of footsteps trailing down the main hall. The white stone walls were draped with violet tapestries trimmed with golden tassels. Golden candelabras shone in the bright morning sunlight.

They went outside and sat down around the king, queen, and prince.

In the center of the courtyard was a large stone circle made especially for the tournament. On the western side of the courtyard, a fountain stood. On the east side, common folk, nobles, knights, and vassals entered from the town. The spectators crowded around the arena. Curiosity had the better of them all.

"How can you be late to your own ceremony?" The king asked.

"And I thought you were going to find something else to wear?" The queen added.

"I woke up late." Zelda replied.

Her mother smiled and stood up to silence the boisterous crowd.

They went silent almost immediately and turned to see their queen.

The king sat silently and awakened the prince who slept beside him.

"You may begin, now, Raden."

Raden bowed. "Thank you my morning, Benvenuto, Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome! I am your emcee for today's event, Matthew Raden!"

The crowd cheered.

"He's really popular with the commoners, isn't he?" The young guard asked curiously.

The queen brought a finger to her lips and shushed him.

"Today's sword fighting tourney is being held for the beautiful queen-to-be, Princess Zelda, to decide upon her future bodyguard!" He pulled a list out of his pocket and read, "Today's combatants are the following: Jeffery Thorne, Michael Durelli, William Durelli, Maxwell Tate, and Link Smith! Combatants Maxwell Tate and Link Smith make their way to the center of the arena!"

They stepped into the center clad with light mail and equipped with a sword and shield.

Maxwell, the tall brunette, flexed his muscles in an attempt to impress the crowd. There were many cheers and screams from the crowd surrounding him. Link, the blonde, stood in place and smiled at his showy rival. He seemed to be, in no way, intimidated.

Matthew walked in between them and held out a hand to Zelda. "Now, men, take a look at your prize. By taking part in this tourney, you are confirming that you will protect this woman with your life. If your code of chivalry as failed you, then it is high suggested that you step down and except defeat."

Maxwell and Link looked up at Zelda.

Though she was smiling at them both, her gaze only met Link's.

"Combatants at ready!" Matthew called as he stepped out of the arena.

They took their stances with arrogance in their eyes.

What did she feel just then? She frowned as she watched.

"Maxwell's kind of charming! I think he made a gesture at me!" Nayru commented dreamily.

"I hope he loses." Zelda said monotonously.

"So do I." The king agreed with a nod.

"Duel!"

Maxwell thrust his sword at Link's chest only to have his attack easily deflected by Link's shield. He continued to hack away making very little progress to wear down his rival.

"Wow! What a show! I suppose on could only expect as much from the general's son!"

Maxwell jumped back in an attempt to dodge Link's swift attack.

"You're the general's son?! This can hardly be considered fair!" He blocked another blow.

Link made no reply. He continued to hack away at Maxwell's defenses.

Their swords echoed throughout the yard.

"He's so skilled!" Naryu commented.

"I know," Zelda said.

Eventually, Maxwell was defeated. He lie still on the ground and awaited the final blow.

Link held out a hand. "It's not a fight to the death,"

Maxwell blushed. "It might as well be. I lost…" He took Link's hand and stood up.

"This battle's winner has been decided! Link Smith!"

The crowd cheered loudly.

Alexander smiled to himself.

"Our next combatants are the Durelli cousins! Michael, William, please step into the arena!"

The cousins took their places in the center of the arena.

Zelda quickly lost interest in the battle and began to scan the crowd for the victor of the former.

"Where did the victor of the last battle go?" She asked.

"He should be with the guards on over by the fountain, but you honestly shouldn't be worried about him. Not a single cut on him. Pay attention, Zelda!" Her mother said watching the match.

She sat back in her seat and pretended to watch the match. Keeping her head in the direction of the fighters, she looked off towards the fountain and at the small group of guards. On the ground sat the general's son, Link.

He smiled and continued to converse with the other guards. Sir Smith stood over him laughing.

"He's been watching you." Naryu whispered in her ear. "I've seen him look up here a thrice since he defeated Maxwell."

Zelda blushed. "Really?"

"And Michael is this battles winner!"

"That was a very sloppy duel." The king commented bringing a hand to his beard.

"I think that William should've won." The queen whispered.

The next battle was between Jeffery Thorne and Michael Durelli. A battle that was soon ignored by the distracted princess. Though the crowd chanted and cheered and booed, and hissed, her only unbroken focus was on the general's son…and his was on her.

Her focus was broken by her mother's hand grabbing her chin and pulling her towards the battle.

"Zelda! Watch the match! Lucky for you, he's about to battle Neville next." The queen hissed.

Zelda jerked away and watched Link as he made his way down to the arena.

"Reentering the arena is Link Smith. His opponent now, is Neville Sweeny. Alright you two know the rules." He stepped back. "Duel!"

They watched amazed as the two young men fought around the stone circle.

Eventually the battle ended, and the winner was none other than Link. He stood victorious and smiled up towards the princess.

"Wow! It seems like Link is holding his reputation as the general's son! He moves on to the semi-finals against Michael Durelli!"

Michael entered the ring and sheathed his sword. "No. I am sorry. I…have broken my code of honor. I cheated my way through the tourney. There is no way that I could stand up against Link." He chuckled.

Link relaxed his muscles. "Are you sure? You don't even want to try your might against me?"

"He want's to fight him?" The guard asked in awe. "But, he broke his code of chivalry! Mother, Father, he should be locked away for such discourtesy!"

"Hush!" The queen replied tersely. "What is he doing?"

Michael shook his head. "You deserve the position of Princess Zelda's protector."

"Then it is decided! Link has proved himself worthy of Zelda's protector…If that is what the soon-to-be queen wishes…" Matthew leaned in closer to Link and said, "Go make your proposal."

Zelda stood up. "Dear Link Smith, I-"

Naryu turned her around and smoothed her hair.

"I disapprove of this!" The queen yelled. "This is an outrage! This is-"

"Not your decision." The king said calmly stroking his beard.

Zelda smiled at her father.

Link approached Zelda. He bowed and took her hand in his.

The queen gasped. She was disgusted by his gesture.

"Princess Zelda. I, Link Smith, promise to protect you from any danger that arises. I will give my life to protect yours and only yours. Zounds!" He swore.

His blue eyes gazed into hers awaiting her reply.

Zelda was speechless. Such a promise had never been made to her. "I, Princess Zelda, am happy to have you as my protector."

He kissed her hand, and bowed once more.

"Link, we expect to see you at tonight's celebration! You have rightfully earned your place at the royal table." The king placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, your Highness." He turned to Zelda. "I shall see you tonight then, Princess."

Zelda nodded and watched him leave.

Naryu grabbed her by the arm and took her from the scene.

"I see what's going on here." She said leaning against the castle wall.

Zelda looked away and smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Naryu smiled. "So it's true then!? You like him?!"

Zelda brought a hand to her friend's mouth and giggled. "Shush! I don't know! He's…charming. I find him…admirable."

Naryu removed Zelda's hand and grabbed her arm. "Come on. Let's go out into the bazaar for awhile."

They trailed off.

"Why did he confess?!" The queen asked herself aloud.

"You had no right to force a young knight into this." The king scolded.

"I'm the QUEEN! I have every right to force a knight into what he doesn't want to do!"

The king frowned. "You are not going to be queen for much longer, Murella. You've already forced your oldest daughter into becoming queen upon her eighteenth birthday, what more could you possibly ruin?! Our son-"

"Is of ten years! And RUIN?! I beg your pardon, Daphnes! But I am setting my kingdom up for-"

"Enough, Murella. We'll talk about this later. Right now we've got to get ready for tonight's grand feast."


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Zelda and Lady Nayru walked down to the marketplace. The streets were beginning to refill with people once the tournament was over. The sun was beginning to reach the western side of the sky.

Zelda adjusted her barbette and turned to Nayru. "Why are we out here so late?" She asked. "The feast will be starting soon!"

Nayru smiled and took Zelda in arm. "Look there." She nodded towards a group of knights.

"What about them? I'm sure they're just on their way home."

Nayru giggled and pulled her to the side. "Look there! There is Sir Smith!"

"Where?"

"Oh! He's coming this way! Stand still, Zelda! Oh hello, Sir Smith, how are you this fine evening?"

He bowed. "Good evening, Fair Lady. My son and I were just on our way back up to the castle for the feast."

Link had appeared garbed in bright clean garments. His attention was on a flower at a nearby shop.

"Why, yes, I did see the tournament! Congratulations on your victory, Link! Or should I say, Sir Link?" Nayru giggled.

Link looked up at Nayru and smiled.

"Well, I suppose we should be heading up to the castle, now. It would be bad for the guest of honor to be late!"

Link bought the flower and went to his father's side.

"Oh, right! May we join you? We too are on our way to the castle."

"It would be my honor to escort you, Lady…"

"Nayru." She took his arm.

"Lady Nayru. And who is this?" His kind eyes looked at Zelda.

"It is I," Zelda spoke. "Princess Zelda."

"My word! Link, please."

A pale pink blush was cast under his eyes. He went to Zelda's side. "Princess," He bowed.

"Hello, Sir Link." She pushed her barbette farther back to have a better view of his features. "Shall we go?"

He smiled as she took his arm.

Nayru looked back at them and smiled. "So, Sir Smith, how are the knights?" She asked leading him farther ahead.

Zelda blushed upon realization.

"She's not much of a lady." Link said softly.

Zelda looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Zelda smiled a little. "No, you shouldn't have. But you are right. She isn't very ladylike…" She giggled. "But she is my best friend."

He looked down at her. "I…got this for you." He handed her the flower.

"Thank you, kindly." She smelled the flower and sighed. "It smells as beautiful as it looks." She looked at the white petals.

The sun was setting. The sky was now starred and dark. Torches lit the pathway to the castle doors.

They entered the castle.

"We'll meet you at the feast." Nayru smiled.

The Smiths smiled and bowed.

She led the way up the marble staircase. Her powder blue gown trailed behind her. She looked back at Zelda.

"Have you decided on what you will be dinning in?"

Zelda looked up. "No, I haven't." There was a tone of sadness in her voice.

They stopped at the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong, Zelda? You look sad."

Zelda looked down at corridor at each lit candelabra.

"Oh, don't worry, Zelda. I know just what you should wear for the occasion." She smiled and took Zelda by the arm.

"Oh, Nayru."

They walked down the corridor.

"Where did you get that?" Nayru asked noticing the flower.

"Oh! Sir Link gave it to me." She grinned and twirled the flower between her thumb and index finger.

"Oh, how romantic! He gave you a flower to express his feelings to you." Nayru said dreamily.

Zelda sighed and smiled.

They went into Zelda's room.

"Alright, then, Zelda! Sit there and I'll pick out a dress for you."

Zelda sat down in front of the vanity mirror. In the mirror, she could see Nayru rummaging through the large black mahogany wardrobe.

After a few minutes, Zelda called, "Nayru, haven't you found anything yet?"

Nayru turned around with a smirk. "I want to make sure you look your best for Link."

"Nayru, really, it's not necessary-"

"Here. Put this one on. I think that darker colors tend to make one look more…mysterious."

"Nayru,"

Nayru waved a hand and turned back to the wardrobe. "No, no you're right. You should definitely go lighter. It makes you seem…sweeter." She said thoughtfully.

"But, Nayru,"

"Oh, I know, you are already sweet. Don't want to over do anything…"

"Nayru, you're putting to much thought into this."

Nayru turned to her friend and smiled. "I know. Link already finds you interesting and obviously he thinks you are the sweetest girl in the world."

Zelda embraced her friend in a hug. "Oh, Nayru, you are indeed the best friend a princess could ask for."

"Now put this on." She pulled out a maroon dress that was trimmed with white lace.

Zelda dressed and sat down in front of the mirror.

Nayru picked up a silver brush and grabbed strands of Amarete's light brown hair.

Zelda decorated herself with silver and red jewels.

The door opened across the room.

"Zelda, Nayru, why are you still up here? The feast is about to begin, and I can tell that that Link fellow doesn't want to be here. He hasn't smiled since he came in!" An advisor of the queen said.

Zelda sank a little in her chair.

Nayru glared. "Are you sitting next to him?"

"Well, I was. Why?"

"No reason."

Zelda giggled.

"Well, are you two almost done? We are awaiting the queen-to-be."

Nayru put down the brush.

Zelda stood up and followed Nayru out the door.

They quickly made their way down the marble stairway and entered the dining hall.

The hall was lit by three great chandeliers. Red tapestries lined the stone walls. A coat of arms hung on the wall behind the king.

The king stood up. "Well, Princess Zelda, won't you have a seat? We are ready to eat and we've got a few things to discuss with you and your bodyguard."

Zelda circled around the long dining table and sat in front of Link.

He looked at her with curious eyes.

The queen glared.

"First of all, let me congratulate Sir Link Smith on winning his place as my Zelda's protector."

There was a cheer around the table.

Link blushed and smiled.

Zelda smiled.

"Now, because that is the case, it has been decided that the princess and the bodyguard spend time getting familiar with one another. We cannot have an unmotivated bodyguard protecting our soon-to-be queen half-heartedly." And then in a quieter voice he said to Link, "Though with the promise you made today, I think we may be able to skip these rendezvous."

"Oh, no, Father, I agree. I would like it very much if Sir Link and I were to get comfortable with one another." Zelda said on impulse.

Nayru looked at her in shock. "Good move!" she whispered.

Link's pink blush returned beneath his eyes.

The king brought a hand to his beard, smiled, and shrugged. "Alright, then it is settled. The two of you will start things off tomorrow. Sir Smith," he said to the general, "I wish to see you tomorrow morning as well as young Link. I want him to be in the courtyard by noon." He turned to Zelda. "Zelda, I want you to be in the courtyard as soon as you awaken from slumber! You seem to have trouble being on time lately."

Zelda blushed and nodded.

The king relaxed his body and sank into his grand chair. "Finally," He said with a chuckle. "Let us feast!"

Castle servants entered the hall carrying platters of food and drinks. Alexander was among them.

The guests cheered and chatted causing a loud clamor in the dining hall.

"So, Zelda, you had better wake up early tomorrow." Nayru said. "Would you like for me to come and wake you?"

Zelda smiled. "Would you?"

Nayru chuckled and nodded. "Yes, yes, Zelda, I will."

"Thank you."

She looked up at Link.

He sat silently eating away at the meat on his plate. He looked up at her and swallowed. "It's delicious. My complements to the servants." He said raising his cup.

Zelda nodded and took a sip from hers.

The rest of the evening, they ate in silence.

After the food was completely swept from the table, the king stood up and bid his adieus.

"And Young Link, do not forget your vows of chivalry: Your god, your king, and your lady!"

"I will remember them well my king. I will live and breathe my code of honor." He bowed and met Zelda ate the doors.

Zelda walked Link out to the main doors.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I cannot wait to see you tomorrow." His voice sounded heavy.

She blushed. "Until tomorrow…" Was all that she could muster, for she was indeed charmed by the young knight.

She watched him vanish into the night and turned off up the marble staircase to the serenity of her bedroom.

Tomorrow was indeed a new day.


	4. Chapter 4

The castle halls were silent and near empty. Every now and again one could hear a castle guard's footsteps as he patrolled in the morning light. His sword made a light thudding sound as it padded against his thigh. He stopped to greet a familiar guest and went on his way.

Nayru continued towards the marble staircase with a light smile. She stopped at the foot to contain herself.

"She won't believe it. I cannot wait to see her face when I tell her the news!" She whispered to herself and giggled in excitement.

She quickly climbed the stairs and made a left.

"It's nice to see you again, Sir Oleboro." A voice said below.

Nayru slowed her pace and glanced down over the edge of the banister.

No one could be seen from her place on the second floor.

She listened intently.

"Good morning, Durius. Could you kindly direct my son through to the courtyard?" The general asked the guard. "I am due to speak with the king."

The guard made no sound reply, but he must have nodded because Sir Oleboro gave his thanks and went on his way.

Nayru hurried down the hall to Zelda's quarters. Her guest had arrived early!

She lightly rapped on the door. "Zelda, are you awake?" She opened the door to find Zelda soundly asleep under her blankets. "Apparently not." She shut the door behind her and went to Zelda's bedside.

Zelda was lying with her arm over the bed's edge. A book was on the floor not far from her hand. Dark circles had formed beneath her eyes.

"Zelda! Zelda, get up, Link is here!"

Zelda stirred and opened her eyes. She yawned.

"Zelda, come on, now, it's time to get up!" Nayru opened the curtains.

"He's here?" she asked pulling the blankets back.

"Yes, he is. I heard him and his father as I was on my way to wake you."

"Oh, I see. Thank you again for coming to wake me."

"Well, better me than Ariana, I'm sure!"

Zelda giggled and began to dress.

Nayru clapped her hands and smiled. "Oh, Zelda, did I tell you? I've found a knight of my own?"

Zelda looked up surprised. "R-really? Who is he? What's his name? Does he work in the castle or in town?" She pulled her arm through her sleeve.

"He works in the castle…" Nayru said teasingly.

"Does he patrol the halls?"

Nayru shook her head.

"Is it Sir…Asber? Does he work for my mother?"

"Who is Sir Asber? But no, he doesn't protect the queen _exactly_…"

Zelda smiled. "You and Sir Pyles?! My father's knight?"

Nayru beamed and nodded enthusiastically. Her short golden hair shook with each nod.

Zelda giggled and sat down at the vanity. "How long have you two been together?"

"For a little while now…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced out the window. "Oh, Zelda, hurry! Link's here! You must hurry!"

She grabbed Zelda by the hand pulled her to the door.

Zelda stumbled after her arm. Nayru was much stronger than she put on.

Nayru looked back at her friend and smiled. "How do you feel?"

Zelda blushed. For the first time, since she had taken her first morning's glance, she had taken in her thoughts about Link and what was in store for the day.

"You will be with him for most of the day, won't you? Have you thought about what you will do?"

Zelda turned pinker. "We are only taking time to get comfortable with one another…"

"And when you say get comfortable, you mean…"

"I don't know…Oh, Nayru, I don't feel so well…" She brought a hand to her forehead.

Nayru slowed down as she began to descend the stairs. "Calm down, I was only teasing. You'll be fine. Just breathe. I'm sure nothing bad will happen."

Zelda took a deep breath and sighed. "I do hope you're right."

"By the way, you look like you didn't sleep well last night."

Zelda rubbed her eye. "I was up late last night reading. I couldn't get to sleep."

Nayru smiled at her friend and walked her to the courtyard doors.

"And you will tell me what happened later, won't you?"

Zelda nodded and smiled meekly. "Yes, I will."

Nayru gave her a quick hug and told her, "Zelda, don't worry. Everything will be just fine. I will be in the knights' chambers, for a time, if you need me."

Zelda nodded and waved goodbye. She walked out into the courtyard.

The air and grass smelled of fresh rain and the sky was clouded and white. Across the yard, near the fountain, two male figures and a horse stood. And one of them was Link.

Zelda walk swiftly to them.

"Ah, Princess Zelda, there you are!" The guard, Durius, greeted.

"Good morning, Princess." Link said.

"Good morning, Sir Link, Sir Durius." She replied. "Sir Durius, is there some thing prepared for us?"

Sir Durius rubbed his rough chin and nodded. "Yes, Your Highness," He read from a parchment in his hand. "The king wishes for me to go over emergency drills with you two."

Zelda sighed. "Is that all? Is this what's going to take up the entire day?"

Durius chuckled. "Well, Princess, there IS only one real drill written here. Maybe you two could just practice that one, and I could leave the rest of the day up to you?"

Zelda smiled. "Alright, Sir Durius, I admire that idea."

Durius smiled a toothy smile. "Alright then. The task is to practice horseback riding."

"But we both already know how to ride horses." Zelda protested.

"Oh, you two have to learn how to ride together. In case the two of you have to flee the castle for any reason, you need to know how to properly evacuate the grounds safely."

Link looked at Zelda expectantly. "Shall we give it a try?"

Zelda blushed and smiled. "We shall."

Link mounted the honey colored horse and held a hand out to Zelda.

Durius put his fists on is hips and frowned. "No, no, Link, if this where an emergency the Princess would be in grave danger!" He stomped his foot into the dirt.

Link quickly climbed down with determination in his eyes. He turned to Zelda.

"Think of if this as a real emergency! Imagine that someone wishes to take her far from here! Or worse! Someone wants to take her life!"

Link ran to Zelda and scooped her up into his arms and sped back to the horse. He lifted her up as she positioned herself on the horse. Link climbed up behind her and grabbed the reigns with one hand holding her close with the other. He snapped the reigns and kicked at the animal's sides. They circled half of the courtyard with blinding speed.

Durius clapped. "Now that's the way! Great job, Link!"

Both Zelda and Link sat motionless on the horse.

"Well, I suppose the two of you have the day to yourselves. The king ordered that no one disturbed you in your training, so you'll have the courtyard to yourselves." He bowed and bid them good day.

They sat quietly on the horse for a few minutes. Link relaxed his grip and spoke first.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough. I just did what Durius had suggested…"

Zelda rested her head on his chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat under the vibration of his deep voice.

He looked down at her and ran his fingers down her cheek. "Are you alright?"

She inhaled his scent and looked up into his eyes. "I'm fine. You did the right thing, Link."

He rested his cheek on her head. "But, did I hurt you in any way?" His voice was heavy again.

Zelda grabbed his hand and examined it. "You didn't hurt me."

"Because if I did-"

"Link, I'm fine." Zelda chuckled. "Please, calm down."

The wind blew carrying the scent of rain and fresh flowers.

"Come; let's go sit at the fountain." He climbed down from the horse and held his arms out offering to catch her.

Zelda slid of the horse and landed in his arms. She blushed as her heart skipped a beat.

He placed her on the ground and took her by the hand.

She stalled.

Link turned around. "Are you alright? Come sit down."

"Just one foot in front of the other…" Zelda thought to herself. She followed him with heavy feet.

They sat closely to one another.

She looked up at her bodyguard.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Yes?"

Zelda smiled and shook her head. "Link, may I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

Zelda took a deep breath. "Why did you want to become my protector?"

Link looked up to the sky in thought. "Well…My father felt that it was time that I started dedicating my services to the royal family. Luckily the tournament was about to take place…" He paused and a pink blush covered the area over his nose. "Before the tournament, I had never laid eyes on you. I had only heard rumor of your beauty. Never did I think that I, a poor son of the general, would fall for such an unreachable treasure such as you…"

"Link-"

"But you felt it too, did you not? Yesterday afternoon?"

Zelda opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a rumble of thunder in the graying sky.

They looked up at the sky.

"Princess Zelda!" A voice called from across the courtyard.

"Who is that?" Link asked. "Who's there?" He called to the voice.

"Durius?"

The guard across the courtyard. "Zelda! There you are!"

Zelda replied, "Durius, what is it? What do you want?"

Durius bent over in an attempt to catch his breath. "It's about to start raining, Princess, shouldn't you come inside?" He looked at Link. "And this is your bodyguard, right?"

"Good afternoon, Durius." Link greeted bowing his head.

"Yes, good afternoon." He turned to Zelda. "You two should come inside. Your mother thinks that you have had more than enough time together. She sounded pretty angry."

Zelda sighed and looked at Link.

"Well, I suppose we should be going inside, Princess." He said casually.

"But, I could take Honey back to the stables!" Durius said excitedly. "So, don't worry about her."

"Durius, take her straight to the stables! Do not go off riding into the market!" Zelda ordered. "She's tired, I'm sure."

The excitement vanished from his face and was replaced with disappointment. "I won't." He mounted the horse and mumbled.

Link wrapped an arm around her waist and escorted her to the castle silently.

As soon as they were inside, a light drizzle started outside.

"That was close." Zelda noted. "What would you like to do?"

Link took a step back and thought.

A mass of footsteps tapped down the nearby hall. The voices of women echoed.

"But, Queen Murella, are you sure that he will get to him in time?" One asked.

"I have faith in him." Murella replied.

There was the sound of quickly paced footsteps could be heard.

"Queen Murella, you called for me?"

"I want you to take Zelda's measurements for her birthday gown. I think that a soft lilac would be appropriate."

The crowd of women turned down the courtyard corridor.

"Oh no," Zelda sighed.

Link held his breath as the queen stopped in front of him. He bowed.

"Good afternoon, Sir Link." She glared at her daughter. "Zelda, I do believe that Nayru is waiting for you in the knights' chamber."

The queen and the mass of women continued on down the hall.

"To the knights' chamber it is then." Link said with a grin.

They walked silently through the castle.

Zelda wrung her hands. She still hadn't replied to Link's question. She looked up at him. His eyes were focused on the doors ahead of him. Either he was off in his own mind, or he did not wish to speak.

The doors to the knights' chamber opened before them. Sir Smith stepped out laughing.

"Ah, Link, my son, did you finish your training?" He asked. "Oh, Princess Zelda! Good afternoon! Please come inside. I do believe that lady Nayru is waiting for you!"

Thunder rumbled loudly from above.

They went inside.

Nayru was sitting on the far side of the room conversing with Sir Pyles. He then stood up and bowed to her. She stood up and kissed him. He then walked towards the exit.

Zelda walked over to her friend and sat down in Sir Pyles's place.

Link had detached himself from her and sat with his father.

Nayru grabbed Zelda's shoulders and beamed. "How was it? Did everything go well?"

Zelda blushed.

"Did he kiss you? He kissed you didn't he? Oh, Zelda!"

Zelda turned red. "No, Nayru, no!"

They giggled.

Zelda looked around at all the knights and guards walking and talking.

"I think we should discuss this elsewhere, don't you?"

"Let's go up to the library. There's never anyone there." Zelda suggested.

Nayru agreed.

They left the chamber and scurried down the hall and to the library.

It was quiet and empty. The walls were lined with books and old portraits. Across from the entrance, a stone fireplace crackled and warmed the room. Two sofas were placed across from one another in front of the fire.

Zelda and Nayru walked across the dusty rug and sat on in front of the fire.

"I had nearly forgotten about this place…" Nayru said looking around.

"I know. I did too…"

"Oh! But, Zelda, what happened out there?"

Zelda explained about the horseback riding and what Link had said to her at the fountain.

"He said all that to you?" Nayru smiled and jumped to her friend's side. "And how did you respond?"

"I didn't get a chance to. There was thunder and then Durius came." Zelda looked at the floor.

"Don't worry."

Zelda smiled. "I have to tell him soon."

"Wait, Zelda, Aaron told me something about Sir Smith. He's taking his troops out for awhile. They're going to a town in the south for a while."

Zelda sank. She was slightly heartbroken. "Do you think that he's taking Link with him?"

Nayru nodded. "Don't worry, Zelda. We'll be loveless together for awhile."

Zelda smiled and watched the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda waited in her father's chamber for Nayru's arrival.

Her mother had arranged for a summer ball that evening to celebrate her birthday.

"You seem so much happier today than you have been in the past month or so," He turned around to look at Zelda. She smirked. "Is it because the knights have returned home from their journey? Your mother said that you had grown fond of one of them."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Oh, is that what mother said."

He chuckled.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" He called.

"It's Lady Nayru. May we come in?"

"Yes, come in!"

Nayru stepped inside and bowed to the king.

"Are you ready to go down to the ball? Your mother is waiting!" Nayru said dusting the sleeve of her green dress.

Daphnes smiled. "Why don't you and Zelda go on downstairs? I will join you shortly."

Zelda stood up and smiled at her sister. "Hurry down, Father. Mother wouldn't be too pleased if you were late to her affair."

She walked out with Nayru close behind.

They went downstairs and into the ballroom. Four giant crystalline chandeliers hung from the high ceiling above. Below, a tall golden candelabrum stood in every corner of the room. The marble floor reflected the finely crafted ceiling above. A long table of food samples was placed up against the wall. There were only a few people scattered around the room. The queen stood up on the second floor balcony looking down at the floor below. She beamed upon the sight of her oldest daughter.

"Zelda, Nayru!"

Nayru bowed and smiled at the queen.

"Good evening, Mother."

"Zelda, I've got just the surprise for you!" Queen Murella slowly descended the stairs.

"Oh dear. What could it possibly be?"

"Zelda, it couldn't be that bad." Nayru said.

"Princess Zelda!"

They turned around.

"Sir Link!" Zelda ran to greet him. She took his arm and walked him further inside.

"It's so good to see you again." He said quietly.

Their footsteps echoed throughout the ballroom.

The queen finally made her way to Zelda, Nayru, and Link.

"Oh. Hello, Sir Link."

"Good evening, my queen." He bowed.

"Zelda, I have the most wonderful news!"

Zelda nodded.

"Well, you know that you're due to be crowned next month, of course?"

"Yes."

"Well, a queen needs a king to rule with her."

Zelda squeezed Link's arm.

"So, we have a special guest arriving tonight. I plan on you two getting married."

Zelda's mouth went slack. "But-"

Link stared blankly at the floor.

Murella turned around and started back to the balcony stairs. "Only royalty can marry royalty, Zelda, I expected you to know such things."

Nayru turned to look at Zelda's reaction.

Zelda's jaw dropped and tears welled up in her eyes.

Murella had returned to her place above the scene.

A small group of musicians stationed themselves on the eastern side of the room. They began to play a soft melody as people began to flood in.

"She can't do this." Zelda said on the verge of tears. She turned to Link.

He pulled her over to the side and stood with his back to the queen.

Nayru went to cover them from the side.

Link looked at her fiercely and held her head in his hands. "Zelda." He whispered.

"Link, I won't let her separate us! She can't! I won't marry anyone else! I don't want to marry anyone else…" She hiccupped.

The corners of his mouth curled upward and then dropped again. "Zelda, I won't let anyone else have you. I am you bodyguard, your protector. You are my treasure, my love." He kissed her forehead.

"Link, I don't want anyone else. I want you and only you!" She stifled a sob. "I love you."

He kissed her passionately as a single tear ran down her face.

Nayru kept eyes on the queen and the throng of guests surrounding them. She snuck a look back behind her and sighed dreamily.

Link pulled back and stroked Zelda's face.

"Attention, all! Please make way for King Ganondorf!"

The crowed of people moved to the side as the king made his way through the room. They fell silent at the sight of him.

The queen was at the foot of the stairs with a broad smile across her face. "King Ganondorf, how nice it is to finally meet you."

King Ganondorf smiled down on her. "It's nice to meet you, as well, Queen Murella."

"He looks so old!" Nayru commented. "He must be close to her age."

Link and Zelda moved closer to see the king.

He was very tall and rather intimidating. His eyes were golden and he bore a somewhat threatening expression.

"Zelda! Zelda, where are you? Come forth!" Murella called.

"Should I go?" She asked Link.

He nodded.

Nayru pushed her through the crowd.

"Hello, King Ganondorf." Zelda greeted him with a curtsy.

The music began again in the background and the guests went back to dancing.

Zelda glared at the king as he walked off with Murella.

Link came to her side and took her by the hand. "Would you care to dance?"

Zelda smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I missed you. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you."

"I missed you, too. I couldn't wait for you to return. I've waited for this day for so long."

They spun around the ballroom. Their eyes on no one but one another.

There was a tap on Link's shoulder.

They stopped.

"May I cut in?" King Ganondorf asked.

Link stepped back and bowed.

Zelda glanced at Link and took the kings hand.

"Your mother has informed me that you are coming of age next month."

Zelda nodded. "I am."

He looked down at her with dull eyes and a bright smile. "I also require a queen, as you do a king. Maybe there will be a wedding for the both of us when the time comes."

Zelda looked up at him and tried to fake a smile.

"You are very beautiful, Princess." He said quietly.

Zelda stopped moving and glared up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Zelda broke away and stormed off into the crowd to Link.

Ganondorf stared after her.

Link was standing against the wall watching her.

"Zelda, what happened?" He asked.

"I just couldn't do it. I couldn't dance with a man who thinks he can just waltz in and-and-" She burst into tears and retreated into Link's chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and looked up at the balcony. He and Ganondorf had locked eyes.

Ganondorf watched them intensely. His bride-to-be was in the arms of another man.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nayru, this is just horrible!" Zelda said pacing the upper south corridor.

Nayru sat watching her from a nearby stool. Her mind at lost for a way to console her best friend. "Zelda…"

A light drizzle tapped on the window.

"What can I do? How can I avoid this? How will Link and I-" She turned to Nayru. "That's it! Maybe Link has a solution to this problem!"

"Well, where is he? I say you should go ask him." Nayru sighed. "I bet he's in the courtyard!"

"Now? I thought that this was the knights' lunch time…Shouldn't he be down in the knights' chamber or dining hall?"

Nayru shook her head. "I heard that he's been skipping his second meal ever since the night of your mother's ball."

Zelda's face took on a worried expression. "Why? Who told you this? Sir Pyles?"

Nayru nodded. "He said that he and his father had an argument after the ball. He didn't say what it was about, but apparently, it's left Link in a bad way…"

"I have to talk to him." Zelda started down the hall.

Nayru followed behind. "I could be wrong, though." She mumbled.

They continued down the empty hall.

She turned at Nayru and gave a sad smile.

Nayru ran to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure you and Link will come up with something…"

Zelda smiled. "I hope you're right."

They made their way downstairs and turned down the courtyard corridor.

They stopped in front of the door.

Nayru peeked outside.

"Is he out there?" Zelda asked.

"I do believe that is him by the fountain… Are you sure you want to go out?"

Zelda put her hands on her hips. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"I was just asking. It's raining outside."

"Oh." She relaxed. "Yes, I'm still going."

Nayru nodded and opened the door.

Zelda stepped out into the afternoon rain and lifted the trim of her dress. She looked towards the fountain and headed over to it.

A lone figure sat on the fountain's edge. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

"Link," Zelda called as she approached the fountain.

He turned to her and stood up. "Zelda, you shouldn't be out here." He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

They sat down on the fountain.

Link sighed.

"I heard word that you were in a bad way."

"The night of the ball was…just too much. I was immediately put in a bad way once the queen told you that-when she said-" He swallowed. "When she said what she said… And that king was the absolute worst-" He made a fist.

"Link," Zelda said softly.

"I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "Later that night, my father informed me that I would be taking over as army general."

"That doesn't sound bad." Zelda thought aloud. "It sounds quite wonderful, actually."

Link looked up at the castle wall and sighed. "No, it's horrible. You don't understand-" He looked down at her and saw her hurt expression. "But I don't expect you to understand, Zelda, I mean-" He sighed in defeat. "What did you come out here for?"

"I wanted to talk to you about next month."

"You mean your crowning?"

"Yes, and I was wondering if you had any ideas on how to…avoid…Ganondorf."

Link went silent for a long time.

Zelda looked up at him expectantly. "But if you don't have-"

"No, I'm thinking." He said grabbing her hand. "Do you absolutely have to marry him?"

"It is my mother's wish. Her word is as good as law." She replied sadly.

"Alright then, let's see. What have you come up with?"

"Well, Nayru mentioned simply doing away with him."

Link chuckled. "I like that idea."

"Link,"

"I know, I know…" He sighed. "But, otherwise, it seems that neither one of us has any real ideas at the time…"

They sat silently in the cold rain.

"Well, I suppose the only thing we can do until an idea arises, is to just-"

"Spend as much time together as we possibly can…"

"Zelda," Link said standing up.

She looked up at him.

"We've got to get you out of this rain." He smiled and held out a hand.

She took his hand with a grin and they walked inside.

Link chuckled. "Princess, you're soaked."

Zelda laughed. "Oh, dear, I guess I'm going to have to go and dry off…" She sighed.

Link bowed. "I suppose I should be on my way." He nodded towards the end of the hallway.

"Hello, Sir Link, Zelda!" Nayru greeted casually. "I so glad you're here. Your father would like to have a word with you in the knights' chamber."

Link sighed. "Thank you, Lady Nayru. Zelda," He pecked her on the lips and went on his way.

Zelda blushed and turned to Nayru.

Her expression was sullen.

"What's wrong, Nayru?"

She stepped forward and grinned. "Do you think I'm much of a lady?"

"What?" Zelda asked confused.

"My mother thinks it's a miracle that Aaron loves me."

"Nayru, what are you going on about? You're a wonderful girl!"

"Actually, she disapproves of him completely." She sniffed. "Let's go to your room."

"Alright," She started walking. "What's the problem?"

"I am." She chuckled. "Well, I guess we are each other's problem. She's stopping me from seeing Aaron…"

"She can't do that! You come here to see me too of-"

"She's sending me away!" She burst into tears.

"What?!" They stopped half way up the stairs.

Nayru sobbed loudly. "She's sending me away to my godmother's house in Kakariko to the west. I'm going to be trained to be a lady…" She mumbled something Zelda couldn't understand. "…She wants me to be a seamstress…"

Zelda took Nayru by the hand and lead her to the sanctuary of her room.

Nayru sat on the bed and looked up at Zelda. "Zelda…there's something else…"

Zelda sat down next to her and listened.

"Aaron and I…we…well…" She smiled weakly. "There's a chance that I could be pregnant…godmother."

Zelda hugged her friend and then held her back at arm's length. "Nayru, how wonderful!" The excitement escaped her face. "Your mother doesn't know about this does she?"

Nayru shook her head slowly and looked at her friend. "Oh, Zelda…You and Aaron are the only people I can really talk to…"

Zelda sighed. "When are you leaving?"

"The day after your crowning."

"I see…"

Nayru stood up suddenly. "Well, I should be going."

"No, Nayru, stay here." Zelda stood up.

"No, no…I'm going to go tell Aaron the bad news and head home."

Zelda protested otherwise but was denied.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye and closed the door behind her.

Zelda sat wet and confused on her bed. Her best friend leaving her soon.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, tomorrow's the day…" Zelda sighed.

Nayru smiled weakly and nodded. "Are you excited?"

Zelda sat on the bed and looked out the window glumly.

"I see. What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be crowned queen tomorrow…"

"Oh, and that dreadful king will be there…" Nayru said casually.

Zelda looked up. "King Ganondorf is here?"

"Oh, yes, I thought I told you. I saw him earlier this morning. I'm sorry I thought you already knew." She brought a hand to her mouth and yawned.

Zelda sighed. "You look tired. You should probably head home and get some rest; you've been with me all day." She smiled. "And I'll need you with me tomorrow, too."

Nayru smiled. "Ah, I suppose you're right, Zelda… I'll leave you to get some rest, too." She gave Zelda a hug and walked to the door and opened it. "Goodnight, Zelda."

"Goodnight."

She quietly shut the door behind her.

"Is she still awake?" A loud whisper asked.

"Oh, yes, she is. You should check on her. She's not too happy at the moment…" Nayru replied in a quiet voice.

"Thank you, Lady Nayru. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Zelda watched the dark corner of the room.

It creaked open.

"Zelda?" The door closed.

"Link, is that you?" She crawled to the other edge of the bed to get a better look at her visitor.

"Yes, it is I." He confirmed as he carefully walked across the room.

Zelda jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, I've been so worried…"

Link hugged her back and sat down next to her on the bed. "Are you worried about tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

"Yes," She replied sadly. And not only about the crowning, but-" She stopped and took a shaky breath. "King Ganondorf is here."

Link pulled her back at arm's length and looked her in the eyes. "You don't think that he's here to-"

"Link, I think my mother has planned to have us married!" She cried.

He hushed her. "Zelda, calm down, please…"

She wiped her face and looked up at him. "She's offered my hand in marriage! I'm going to have to marry him!" Her eyes widened. "What are we going to do?! We still haven't come up with anything yet! Link, I'm going to have to marry him-"

He brought a finger to her lips and hushed her again. "Zelda, I will not let that happen."

"What will you do? What will we do?" She asked crying hysterically.

Link pulled her into his chest to console her and muffle her sobs. "Zelda, I am the son of a great general. I know how to devise tactics for any situation-"

"Then why haven't you come up with any ideas for this one?!"

He looked down at the floor.

Zelda quieted down. "I'm…sorry… I didn't mean-"

"It's alright." He looked at her. "I just need for you to trust me."

"Alright. I trust you." She wiped her face again.

Link smiled. "Better?"

Zelda nodded.

"Good." He kissed her forehead. "Now, I should be off. You need your rest." He stood up.

"Don't go!"

He looked down at her in shock. "Zelda,"

She searched her mind for an excuse. "What if King Ganondorf comes by tonight?"

Link smiled. "Would you like me to stand guard outside?"

Zelda turned pink. "No, I want you to stay in here…To surprise him when he walks in."

Link chuckled and sat in a nearby chair. "Alright, then."

Zelda smiled shyly and sighed.

"Lie down." He ordered. He stood up and walked to her bedside. "Under the blankets, come on."

She pulled the blankets up to her chin and grinned.

"Now, goodnight." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck before he could retreat.

He gazed into her eyes and read her thoughts. A blush was cast under his eyes. "Do you really want me to?"

"Stay."

-----

"Zelda, wake up…" Link said stroking her cheek.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning, my queen. Happy birthday…" He smiled. "You should start getting ready."

"So should you." She said sitting up.

Link chuckled and got out of bed.

Zelda put on her gown and went to her vanity.

"You are so beautiful." Link commented.

Zelda blushed and smiled. She turned to him. "And you are so kind, my handsome knight."

She finished her hair and joined her bodyguard outside the door.

They walked down to the ballroom to find it nearly over crowded. The king and queen sat on the second floor balcony along with King Ganondorf overlooking the room.

Zelda tightly wrapped her arm around Link's as her name was called from the balcony. She looked up to see her mother beaming down at her.

"Who is that fellow that she's with?" Ganondorf asked Daphnes.

"That is her bodyguard, Sir Link. He's going to be the army general soon. Good man."

Ganondorf straightened up and smiled. "Clearly no competition." He said quietly to himself.

Daphnes glanced at him and stroked his beard.

Ganondorf walked down the stairs with arrogant air.

The crowed backed away and formed a semicircle around the balcony base.

"Zelda, step forward!" Murella ordered.

Zelda walked to the center of the semicircle.

Ganondorf walked to her revealing the royal crown.

Zelda withdrew.

"Princess Zelda, please accept this crown as queen…and my bride."

The crowd gasped with delight.

Zelda looked through the crowd for any signs of disagreement.

"Fire! There's fire!" Someone screamed from the back of the crowd.

A wave of panic swept the ballroom and people from every corner swarmed around the room.

Link grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the chaos. "Come on!"

They met Nayru at the door.

"Hurry, get out of here!"

"Thank you, Nayru!" Link said rushing through the doors.

He pulled her to the main doors and led her down the dirt road.

"Link, where are we going?"

"We're running away! We're going to stay with my grandparents."

They rounded the corner and came to the bar.

"Link, this is no time for mead!"

He turned to her and tried to smile. He motioned to a horse tied to the post near the door.

They stopped at the animal's side and Link lifted Zelda up onto the saddle. He then mounted the horse himself and kicked at the horses sides. He peeked around the corner before pulling out of the alleyway. Finding the street deserted, he headed due north.


	8. Chapter 8

They turned at a large boulder and came to a brief stop at a small stream.

The horse bent down to drink.

"Link," Zelda started.

"Yes, Zelda?" He replied. His eyes scanned the area for movement.

"How long did you have this planned?" She looked up at him. "Us running away, I mean…"

"I've always kept it as a backup plan in case all else failed." He smiled. "Military tactics."

Zelda smiled. "How long until we get there?"

"It may be awhile. It will be long after sunset." He said looking up at the sky. He pulled on the horse's reigns.

They continued on their journey.

"My grandparents live far north in a mountain valley. They live in a large estate. It's very beautiful there."

Zelda listened curiously. "How long has it been since you've seen them last? What was it like?"

The wind wisped through the trees surrounding them as they rode through the forest.

Link smiled as he reminisced. "It has been quite awhile. I used to visit them every spring. It was always covered in snow, the valley. My grandfather is, or he was, a minister, and my grandmother was a nurse."

"Do they know that we're coming?"

"I sent them a letter a while back to inform them that we might be coming." He looked down at Zelda. "You should get some rest; you look positively exhausted.

And indeed she was.

"Maybe you're right. All of this excitement…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you for all you have done for me, Link, really."

He smiled and kicked at the horse's sides. "I do believe that credit should go to your dear friend, Nayru. She was the one who screamed of fire."

Zelda opened her eyes. "Is she in any trouble?!"

"Don't worry, they don't know it was her, I'm sure."

"Right…and she's leaving for Kakariko tomorrow…"

Link looked down at her sad expression. "You'll see her again."

She smiled and closed her eyes again and sleep came almost instantly.

A frigid wind blew from the east and whipped back around from the west.

Zelda shook violently under a thick cloak. She opened her eyes and squinted into the darkness. Nothing could be seen besides the whirling snow. She looked up behind her. Link was there, but was barely visible in the night.

"W-we're alm-m-most there, Z-Z-Zelda." He said with a shaky voice. "L-look! Straight ahead!"

Zelda turned and squinted.

There was a wrought iron fence showing up against the white blanket of snow. Farther into the darkness, a series of golden lights glowed. They had finally reached their destination.

Link stopped at the main doors and slid off the horse. He held his arms out to Zelda as she slid down after him. He knocked at the door and then opened it. "Hello!? Grandfather? Grandmother?" He turned to Zelda. "I hope they are still awake…" He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

It was warm and brightly lit in the foyer. Two square metal chandeliers hung from the ceiling illuminating the entrance hall. Across from Zelda and Link was the entrance to the next room. To the left and right of the double doors, were two carpeted staircases.

They walked farther inside.

Zelda looked at a large painting to her left. "Are these your grandparents?"

Link turned. "Yes, that's them. There is a painting of my parents on the other side."

Zelda turned around. "You come from such a beautiful family."

"Thank you."

"…Do you think they'll approve of me?" She asked looking at the portrait of his grandparents. She pulled the cloak from around her shoulders.

"Of course they will." He hugged her.

The door ahead of them opened.

"One minute, Thomas, I think we left the doors unlocked!" A small plump old woman called behind her. She turned around and screamed. "Oh! Oh, Thomas come quickly!" She ran to Link and Zelda. "Oh, Link, is that you!?"

Link smiled. "It's me, Grandmother." He hugged her.

"Oh, it is so good to see you again!" She turned to Zelda.

Zelda blushed.

"Is this the young lady from your letter?" She eyed her up and down. "Oh, she is a beautiful one!" She said softly.

"Thank you."

"Grandmother, this is Zelda."

"Pleased to meet you!" She curtsied and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Please call me Ella."

"I am pleased to meet you, as well, Ella." Zelda curtsied back.

Ella giggled. "Oh, Thomas, for Pete's sake! Come out of that kitchen and greet your grandson!" She yelled. "Oh, Link, Zelda please go right on inside. I'm just going to lock the doors and I will be right with you." She said pulling a key out of her sleeve.

Link took Zelda by the hand and led her into the next room.

The room was lit by a huge fireplace. Three sofas surrounded it. On the right wall another large portrait hung. It was a painting of a young grey-eyed boy sitting in a dark background.

"Is this you, Link?" Zelda said with a smirk. "How adorable!"

Link blushed. "Yes. That was painted many years ago."

"Yes, and it took a long time to keep him still!"

Link and Zelda turned around. "Grandfather!"

Thomas walked over to his grandson and shook his hand. He was wearing his night garments. "Good to see you, dear boy!"

"It's good to see you, too, Grandfather. This is Zelda."

"Ah, she's very beautiful, she is." He smiled at her. "Is she your lady?"

Link nodded. "She is."

Ella entered the room.

"It's late. Why don't I get you two to bed…?" Ella offered. "You've traveled such a long way."

Link looked behind him at Zelda. "Yes, you're right grandmother."

She walked across the room. "I hope you two don't mind running through the cold. The master bedroom on the top level of the mansion." She went to the door and unlocked it.

They followed closely behind and went outside. They went up a spiraling path and came to a large door. Inside, was a candlelit bedroom. A mirror hung on the far wall, and a large bed was across from the door.

Ella yawned. "We'll I'll just leave you two…My, it's late." She closed the door behind her.

They lay silently on the soft bed.

"Goodnight, Zelda."

"Goodnight, Link."

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Chapter 9

Zelda rubbed her eyes and turned over. She flung her arm back in an attempt to awake her partner. Her hand landed with a soft thud on the sheets behind her. She sat up and looked over her shoulder to find that Link was no longer lying beside her.

"He must've gone downstairs already…" She said with a yawn.

She stretched and crawled out of bed.

She walked outside into the calm cold air and looked down at the courtyard below. The air was still and there was no movement in the yard. She went into the kitchen and halted at the sound of voices coming from the main room.

"I take it your father doesn't know about this?" Thomas asked gruffly.

"No, he doesn't." Link replied softly.

Zelda moved closer to the doorway.

"Thomas," Ella said quietly.

"Grandfather, I know what I'm doing." He said. His voice shook slightly.

"What were you thinking, Link?! Bringing some-some _filth_ to our-"

"Thomas!" Ella shrieked.

There was a scrapping sound.

Zelda backed against the wall in fear.

"Zelda is not filth! She is the lady that I have chosen to protect! I chose this path knowing the consequences of it all, Grandfather, I did this so that Zelda and Icould be happy together! So that we could grow together! Have a family!" Link yelled.

"You couldn't do that back there?! Link, listen to yourself!"

"No, Grandfather, we couldn't do anything back there!" He quieted down. Rage still lingered in his voice. "Zelda is-she's more than-you don't understand…"

"Come on out, Zelda." Ella called.

Zelda stepped in from the kitchen to find Link standing over his grandfather with clinched fists. She blushed at the awkwardness.

Link was red in the face and his hair was a mess.

Thomas cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Then explain it to me, Link." He coughed. There was a mocking tone in his voice.

Ella pulled Zelda to side and sat with her on the sofa.

Link looked down at the floor looking defeated. He sat down in his chair and glared up at his grandfather.

"Well?" He coughed harder.

"Yesterday, Zelda was supposed to be crowned queen."

Thomas looked up surprised.

Ella looked at Zelda and covered her mouth in shock.

Link continued, "We ran away after finding out that she was due to marry a king from a neighboring kingdom. She's not allowed to marry anyone outside of royal lineage. So, in order to be together, we had to run."

"Clearly there were other options!" Thomas said standing up.

Link looked up at him. "Discourteous, old-"

"Link, Thomas, that is enough!" Ella said stomping the floor. "Have you forgotten that poor Zelda has to sit here and listen to this?! Have you forgotten that she is also a person?! She has feelings, too!" She turned to Zelda and grabbed her by the hand. "Zelda, I am so sorry for the words of my insensitive husband…" She shot a look back at Thomas.

Zelda shook her head sadly. "No, Ella, I'm sorry that I have intruded into your lovely home. But please, please don't make us go." She looked at Thomas. "Let me tell you my views…" She stood up and walked over to Link's side.

He quickly stood up and gave her his seat.

"Thomas…" She began cautiously.

"What could you possibly be trying to get away with?"

"Pardon?"

"What game are you trying to play here? Are you just trying to get out of your arranged marriage?"

Zelda was taken aback.

"Grandfather,"

"No, I love Link." Zelda said quietly. "I would never do such a thing."

Thomas snorted and eyed her with pale, scrutinizing eyes.

"I too hope to live and grow old with Link. I see you and Ella and all I can think is, 'Will Link and I be together like this once we reach this age?' And then I think of our children…" She smiled to herself.

Thomas watched her with curious interest. "I see." He coughed and walked over to the fireplace. "Link," He said, his voice soft and sweet. "I understand that the love you two share with one another is true. Yes, Link, I will marry the two of you." He turned to them with a smile and a gleam in his eye.

Link relaxed and ran to his grandfather. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Ella smiled as a tear ran down the left side of her face.

Zelda looked at them in shock.

Link looked back at her and smiled. He walked up to her.

She stood up.

He took her into his arms and smiled. "Zelda, will you marry me?"

She smiled and her eyes widened. "Really?! Oh, Link, yes! Yes, I will marry you!" She stood on her toes and gave him frantic butterfly kisses.

Thomas chuckled. "Are you sure you shouldn't check back at the castle? I can't shake the feeling that things aren't quite right there."

Link looked at him. "Do you think we should?"

"I do indeed."

He looked back down at Zelda. "Would you like to?"

Zelda thought of her father and Nayru.

"I think my father has a right to know." She said thoughtfully.

"But wouldn't you rather wed first?" Ella asked.

Zelda thought about that, too.

"But, I would like for you two to get used to one another first. It would be awhile until I think you are ready to wed."

"Let's wait." Link decided.

"Yes, let's wait until after we are married…"

Thomas coughed and chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10

"This way, dear, hurry!" Ella said excitedly. She turned a corner up ahead.

Zelda raised her dress and followed after her. She stopped as she turned the corner. "Wait…Ella…" She leaned against the stone wall. "I don't feel so well…"

Ella ran to her side. "There's no need to be nervous, dear!" She fanned her and looked into her face. "Oh, dear, you don't look well…In fact you look positively green! Should we postpone the wedding?"

Zelda straightened up at once. "No, I'm fine. A bit dizzy, but I'm fine, Ella." Then in a softer voice she said, "I've waited months for this day. I am going to get married."

Ella cautiously wrapped an arm around Zelda's waist and guided her to the door at the end of the corridor. "Alright, then." She smiled. "Let's go inside."

They walked into the miniature chapel. It was dimly lit with white candles. It was quiet. The dusty rows of seats were empty. On the other side of the room, stood Thomas and Link staring up at the icon hanging on the wall, their heads bowing every so often showing that they were praying.

Zelda and Elle stepped inside. They walked to the altar.

Link eyed her and blushed. "You look positively beautiful." He whispered.

Zelda smiled. She was wearing a white and lilac dress made special by Ella.

Ella sat down on in one of the dusty seats. She sat and watched them silently.

Zelda and Link turned to Thomas.

Thomas cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

Tears of joy streamed down Ella's face. She brought a hand to her mouth and smiled.

"Please present each other with the rings." Thomas said.

Ella handed Zelda Link's ring as Thomas handed Zelda's to Link.

They exchanged rings.

"You may now say your vows to one another…if you have prepared any."

Link smiled and took a breath. "Zelda, I love you. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you had to make a big decision, running away with me, but I have never been happier." He sighed. "Words cannot express the way I feel…"

Zelda beamed. "Link, I love you, too. I cannot wait to start our new life together. Yes, leaving the castle was a big decision, but I feel that I have made the right choice…The only choice!" Her voice shook. She smiled. "I'm at a loss for words…"

"Let's spend the rest of our lives expressing our love for one another…" Link whispered.

Zelda bit her lip and smiled. "Yes, let's."

Thomas smiled. "Link, you may now kiss your bride."

He took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Ella burst into loud tears of joy and Thomas smiled proudly to himself.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

Zelda swayed slightly.

"Zelda, are you alright?" Link asked.

Ella jumped up.

Zelda stumbled and collapsed into Link's chest.

"Oh dear!"

"Grandmother, what's wrong?!"

"She wasn't feeling well before the wedding. Oh, Link, could you bring her to my study?"

Link nodded, carried Zelda, and followed Ella to the study.

Thomas followed behind them.

Link set her on the sofa.

"Thomas, could you bring me a wet cloth? Link step aside." Ella said going to her side.

Link looked down at her sadly. "Is she alright, Grandmother?"

Ella looked up at her grandson with a small smile. "Yes, she'll be fine." She looked back down at Zelda.

Thomas walked in with a bowl of water and a cloth.

Ella took them from him and wet the towel and dabbed Zelda's forehead.

Thomas and Link retreated to the other side of the room.

"Oh, Zelda…" Ella sighed.

Zelda groaned and tilted her head. "Ella? What happened?"

Ella sighed relieved. "You fainted, dear."

"Did I go through with the wedding?!" Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"Yes, dear. You and Link are now married. I think you just got a little too excited."

"Oh." She sighed. She closed her eyes.

"Zelda," Ella said curiously. "May I ask you a question?"

Zelda breathed softly. "Yes."

"Did you and Link-er have the two of you-"

Zelda looked over at Ella. "You mean have we…"

"You know…I don't know how to ask this…"

"I don't understand."

Ella whispered. "Have you and Link…made love?"

Zelda blushed. "Why do you ask?"

"The thought came to me when you two were exchanging vows. I notice you had…put on a bit, dear." She looked down at Zelda's stomach.

Zelda's eyes widened. "Ella do you think I'm-"

"With child?" Ella smiled brightly. "Yes, I do."

Zelda weakly brought a hand to her belly. She smiled and blushed.

"Zelda?!" Link called. "Zelda?!" He ran to her side. "Zelda, you had me worried."

Zelda smiled and brought a hand to his face. "Do you want to tell him, Ella, or should I?"

Ella smiled. "Oh, Zelda, I think it would be more proper for you to give him the news." She chuckled.

Link looked at her confused. "What is going on?"

Zelda sat up and motioned for Link to sit down next to her.

"What's going on?" He repeated.

"Link," She took his hands into hers. "Ella believes that I am with child…" She said softly.

Link squeezed her hands and beamed. "Is she really, Grandmother?!"

"I do believe so, Link."

"My God, I'm going to be a Father!" He shouted.

Thomas walked over. "What?"

"Grandfather, Zelda is pregnant!"

Thomas's eyebrows arched. "Oh! Well! Congratulations!" He smiled and brought his hands together.

The young couple hugged one another tightly.

Thomas once again took on his serious expression. "There is still the matter of visiting your families back at the castle. Are you two still going?"

Zelda looked up at Link. "Well, we have to go now! We must tell everyone the good news!"

Link smiled. "You're right. When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible! How about tonight?"

Ella chuckled. "Zelda, I think you've had enough excitement for one day. I don't want you to strain yourself."

Link froze.

"Oh, alright. Tomorrow night, then?"

"That's sounds better." Ella nodded.

Thomas coughed. "I will make sure that a horse is ready for you tomorrow. Now. I do believe that it has gotten quite late. You two should be getting off to bed so you will be well rested for your trip tomorrow."

Zelda stood up with Link. They bid Thomas and Ella goodnight and walked off to their room hand in hand.

Zelda sat on the bed and waited for Link.

"I should probably-"

"Stay." Zelda commanded. "Come to bed."

Link watched her as she tucked herself in. He smiled. "This seems very familiar." He walked over to his side of the bed. He took off his coat and slipped his boots off.

Zelda smiled. "Oh, yes."

Link slid under the blankets and gazed into her eyes. He kissed her hand and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Zelda giggled.

"Nothing. I just realized that I was gazing into the eyes of my wife."

Zelda smiled. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Sunlight flooded the room.

Zelda opened her eyes and squinted. She yawned and turned over.

Link was still asleep with an arm wrapped around Zelda's waist. Every so often his eyebrow would twitch ever so slightly.

Zelda smiled to herself and brought a hand to his face. She stroked his cheek and called to him sweetly. "Link,"

He didn't stir.

"Link, wake up." She patted his cheek softly.

He grumbled and frowned.

"Wake up, Link," Zelda giggled. "We have to get ready."

He opened his eyes and gazed sleepily into hers. "Good morning, Zelda. Alright, I'm awake." He sat up and stretched. "I haven't slept like that in years! I've always had to wake up early to train…"

Zelda sat up and crawled out of bed.

"Get dressed, and when I return, we get ready to head out." He said walking to the door.

Zelda finished dressing, and went down into the kitchen.

The room was empty and the house was quiet.

She walked into the main room to find Ella munching on a green apple with a book in her hand.

She swallowed. "Hello, Zelda, dear. Link went with Thomas to get some fresh clothes. They'll be down shortly, dear." She smiled and turned the page.

Zelda sat down next to her and folded her hands in her lap. "Ella,"

"Yes, dear?"

"Do you think-how do you think-"

"I'm sure everyone misses you. Especially your mother and father!"

Zelda grimaced. "Well, I cannot wait to see my father…My mother, I don't know."

Ella frowned. "Of course she misses you, Zelda, what mother wouldn't miss her own child."

"I know, but it's just the wedding…" She sighed.

"Don't worry, dear. Hopefully it's quieted down a bit." She patted Zelda's hand and smiled sweetly.

"I sure hope so."

Link walked into the room. "Oh, Zelda, have you eaten? It's a long trip back to town."

"Oh, no I haven't yet." She stood up. "But, it's alright, I'll be fine."

Link ran to her and put his hand on her stomach. "Our child… Zelda, please eat something before we go. It's very cold outside, and I couldn't forgive myself if you were to get sick."

Ella closed her book and set it down next to her. "Zelda there is a sack of apples on the table there."

Thomas grabbed it and handed it to Link.

"Be sure to dress accordingly!" Ella urged. "Link is right; it's absolutely dreadful out there!"

Thomas grabbed layers upon layers of clothing and handed them to Zelda.

She put them on with much effort.

"Are we set to go?" Link asked somewhat impatiently. "I'd like to make it before midnight…"

Thomas handed him a letter. "Be sure that your father gets this. It's important." He coughed.

Link nodded. "Yes, Grandfather."

"And, Link, remember what we talked about."

He nodded again. "Yes, Grandfather. Zelda,"

She followed him to the door. "Goodbye, Ella! Goodbye, Thomas!"

They said their goodbyes and went outside.

The air was cold and calm. Clouds hid the sun from view, but the skies were still very bright.

"Be careful," Link warned.

The steps beneath their feet were icy and covered with snow.

Zelda grabbed Link's hand and made her way down the stairs.

The honey colored horse shook her head and pounded her hooves into the snow.

Link smiled and patted her side. "Up you go, Zelda." He lifted Zelda up and climbed on after her.

They set off.

"Link," Zelda said after riding for a while. "How long until we reach town? You said you wanted to get there before midnight. Didn't it take longer before?"

Link tightened his grip on the reigns and pulled in closer to Zelda. "Yes, it did take longer before. Last time, I had to be sure that we were not followed. If we were, I had to lose them in the forest." He smiled to himself. "This time, we'll take the shorter route. We'll get there soon."

"Military tactics…"

Link chuckled. "Exactly."

Zelda looked up at him. "What must be done? What are we to do back at the castle?"

"Well, you need to see your father at least to let him know that you are alright. It would probably be wise to check in on Ariana. Wasn't she supposed to marry King Ganondorf in your stead?"

Zelda's heart sank. "Oh, no, Ariana."

Link looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…It's just that I had forgotten about King Ganondorf."

"Ah."

They rode on through the snow covered forest. Not much longer after that, they came to a familiar creek.

They stopped to let the horse rest.

"Zelda," Link shook her slightly to wake her up.

"Are we there?" She asked sleepily.

"Almost. We're right on the outskirts. "I think you should conceal yourself underneath this cloak." He tugged at his own.

"Why?"

"We don't want to cause a panic. If they're missing queen-to-be just walked in, we could get into a lot of trouble."

An owl hooted in the distance.

"What about you?" She rubbed her eye.

"Grandfather gave me a powder wig and some of his older garments."

They made their way to the town gates.

Link helped her down and gave her his cloak. He then put on the items given to him by his grandfather.

Zelda smiled as she pulled the cloak over her head. She was amazed at how Link's scent clung to the fibers of the cloth.

The sun was setting and the sky was a deep purple.

"Let's go." He took Zelda by the hand and led the horse inside.

The town was quiet and a small group of people were going up towards the castle.

Link tied the horse to a post near the gate and joined the crowd.

Zelda held on tightly to Link as they walked up to the castle.

"Calm down. You remember where to go, right?"

Zelda nodded and replied meekly. "Yes."

They entered the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

The mass of people moved solemnly towards the knights' chamber. The castle was no different than it was the night before Zelda left, but there was such tension in the air. The people kept silent as they eased down the golden corridor.

Link looked around, ill at ease. "I wonder why they are assembling this way… I've got a bad feeling about this." He whispered down to Zelda.

They pulled off to the side unnoticed.

"You should go and see your family. I'll go and make sure that Father's alright." He whispered pointing in the opposite direction.

"Alright." Zelda agreed pulling her cloak around her face. She walked away towards the marble staircase and pulled herself up, deep anguish suddenly plaguing her mind. Maybe she was wrong for leaving the castle. Something told her that something was wrong, though everything seemed to be in perfect order. She walked passed her old room.

The door was cracked.

Zelda peeked inside, finding that everything was just as she had left them.

Zelda went back downstairs.

The hall was empty, but a buzz of mummers could be heard coming from the knights' chamber.

She turned into her father's main chamber.

King Hyrule sat at his place in the center of the empty room. He stroked his beard while collecting his thoughts.

"Ahem…" Zelda cleared her throat.

He stirred and opened one eye. "Minister Potho, I told you to stay up stairs-Oh!" He clutched his chest. "Zelda! My daughter! Oh, where have you been?" He stood up and reached out for her.

Zelda embraced him lovingly. "Oh, Father I've got wonderful news!"

He looked towards the staircase behind him. "Shh… Zelda, it will have to wait. We have fallen on hard times!" He whispered rapidly.

"Father, what's wrong? What has happened? Where is Mother?"

"Murella has taken William to Kakariko. They've been gone for a few days now. Zelda, we are at war."

"What?!"

"Ganandorf is here to declare war upon us. When you left, he was very angry, Zelda. Of course!" He wiped his brow and swallowed, keeping his expression calm and his low tone urgent. "I knew your mother shouldn't have started all this!" He muttered to himself. "Though we offered other young women, he seemed to be smitten with you. I fear his coming here is a sign. Something horrible is about to happen."

There was a sound from the upper room.

"Is that him?" Zelda asked.

"Yes."

"Father, I must tell you something-"

There were footsteps.

Hyrule pushed her to a nearby wardrobe. "Hide! Quickly!"

"Father! Father!"

"Hide! Don't, under any circumstances, come out! Not until Ganandorf leaves! "

She climbed inside.

He shut the doors.

"Father, I'm with child!" she whimpered.

Hyrule made no sign of hearing her. He spun around and glided back to his seat.

Zelda watched through a thin crack in the door.

Ganandorf had descended the stairs. He glared at the king with hatred in his eyes. "Where is Zelda?" He growled. "Apparently your kingdom means nothing to you, King Hyrule."

Hyrule stroked his beard and glanced towards the wardrobe and paced slowly around the room.

Ganandorf watched him cautiously as he examined old suits of armor. "Well?"

"I have already told you; we don't know."

Ganandorf clenched his fists. "Where is the general's son? Is he with her?"

"I don't know." He replied coolly.

"Don't play coy with me, Hyrule!" King Ganandorf spat.

Hyrule returned to his chair and looked up at Ganandorf. "Coy? My dear boy, I tell you nothing but the truth! Do you not think that I would tell you if I knew?"

Zelda listened intently.

Ganandorf scowled. "I don't think you realize who you are talking to! I am going to be the ruler of your kingdom soon."

"I have other children, Ganandorf, other women are still present if you wish for me to-"

"No, I want your only child." He said in a dangerously low voice. "I wish to marry Zelda."

Hyrule merely stared at him. "I don't know what else to say to you,"

Ganandorf chuckled darkly. "I'm very sorry to hear that."

Hyrule raised an eyebrow.

Ganandorf unsheathed a dagger from his side and thrust it into the old king's chest.

Zelda stared wide eyed through the opening.

Ganandorf scowled at the dying man below him. "I told you."

"Wr-wretched, ignorant fool!" Hyrule sputtered. "Why would…would…" He brought a hand to his bleeding wound.

Ganandorf whipped the dagger out of the king's chest and watched the blood pour from his heart. He then looked at the blade in his hand.

"Leave me." Hyrule whispered. "At least leave me to die…alone." He winced.

Ganandorf nodded. "Goodbye, King Hyrule." He turned away and exited the way he had come in.

It seemed as though Zelda had ceased to live until she heard the door slam in the upper room. She burst out and fell on her hands and knees. "Father!! Oh, oh, Father!!" She tried to stop the bleeding with her hands.

Hyrule opened his eyes. He smiled. "So you are with child?" He said feebly. "I am so happy for you." He took her hand in his and winked. "My beautiful Zelda, please take care of the kingdom. My final request. No," He frowned. "Take care of your family. Your duties as queen are second priority." His voice trailed off into his final breath.

Zelda bit her lip. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at the broken father before her. She kissed his forehead and continued to weep.

"Your Highness," Minister Potho called from the archway. "I know you were in a meeting with King Ganandorf, but perhaps-" He screamed and ran to his other side.

Link walked in. "Zelda, Ariana, My King-" He stopped as his breath caught in his throat. "My King…?" He whispered.

Potho bawled. "Why?! Why?!"

"What happened Zelda?! How did this happen?"

"Ganandorf!" Zelda blurted. "King Ganandorf did this! He came…" She sobbed hysterically. "I was hiding…Father told me too…No matter what…"

"Alright, let's get you out of here." Link looked and sounded nauseated. He walked them outside and removed his powdered wig. "Are you both alright?"

Potho shook violently and hid his face in his hand. He ran up the stairs and into his room.

"I'm alright, Link."

He took her into his arms and squeezed her tight. "We won't let him get away with this. I swear it." He pulled her back and looked into her eyes.

"We are officially at war, Link." Zelda sighed.

"Then you must know, that I am now officially the general, now."

"Oh, no, Link, I can't lose you, too…"

He took her face into his hands. "I won't lose. How can I lose when I am fighting for the ones I love?"

She sighed and accepted his assurance with some difficulty.

"Let's get to bed. We will deal with all of this in the morning." He motioned to a nearby guard. "The king has been murdered! Get someone on it!" He ordered.

They went upstairs and retreated to Zelda's bedroom.

"Here is the key," Zelda said handing it to him. "Lock the door, please, Link."

He did so.

They lie down and slept in one another's arms.

The morning brought with it new challenges.


	13. Chapter 13

The people gathered in the courtyard, confusion cast upon their faces, pale with the clouded sky overhead. They awaited an answer to the questions that plagued their minds. They murmured among themselves, barely moving their lips. Women gasped as men glanced around with shifty eyes.

Zelda and Link entered the courtyard. They grabbed the attention of the crowd with their presence.

"Isn't that the general's son?"

"My, has he grown!"

"Who's she? The young woman next to him?"

"….Princess Zelda?!"

"He found her! Smith's boy found her!"

They began to chatter wildly.

Zelda took a step forward as Link raised an arm for silence. She spoke. "Please! Be quiet, all of you!"

The crowd grew silent

"My people," she said, voice quavering. "I have horrible news."

The all listened intently.

There was a soft hiccup from a servant behind her. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Zelda tried to hold back her tears. "My father, our king, has been murdered by King Ganondorf." A tear ran down her left cheek. "We are now officially at war."

Link walked to her side and spoke. "If there are any of you willing to join our military, report to me immediately; I am now the general of King Daphnes's-Queen Zelda's Army. Are there any questions?"

"So, it's true, then? King Daphnes has been…?"

"Yes." Link added. His voice began to shake as well.

The crowd spoke among themselves.

"Princess," A young voice called quelling the chatter.

Zelda looked to the young girl addressing her.

"Where were you?"

Zelda smiled weakly. "All in good time." She turned away and they returned inside the castle.

"Anyone who wishes to join the army should meet me in the knights' chamber at dusk. That will be all for now." Link finished and went inside with Zelda.

They walked into the library.

Zelda grinned and glanced at Link. She took his arm in hers. "We've still got to tell everyone. We no longer have to hide it."

Link frowned slightly. "Yes…"

A guard entered the room. "Princess Zelda!"

"Durius?!" Zelda and Link said at once.

"Ah! General Smith! Nice to see you again!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Princess, you are not yet a queen, if you don't have a king! Direct orders from your mother!"

"Are you not but a guard, Sir Durius?" Zelda asked, offended by his tone.

"Oh, right," He cleared his throat. "Queen Murella appointed me as her Minister!" He smiled his toothy smile.

"I see. Well, Minister Durius," Link said. "I must say, Zelda has already been wedded!" He gently grabbed Zelda's left hand and showed him the ring.

The smile was erased from his face and he went pale. "Where? Where is the king?"

Link raised his eyebrows.

Zelda said quietly, "That's right…"

"I'm the king…" Link finished.

The thought had never occurred to either of them that Link was now king to Zelda's queen as well as the husband to her wife.

Durius looked at the two of them. "I knew it!" He smiled and chuckled. "I knew you two were in love!" He clapped his hands in amusement. "Murella didn't approve, but I knew!"

Link looked at Zelda with urgent eyes. "Zelda, I have to speak with you."

"What is it?" She replied.

Durius sat down on a nearby sofa.

Link and Zelda sat down on the sofa opposite the minister's.

"I am the general now."

"That's fine, Link, you are still-"

"That's not the problem. It's about the war, Zelda. I must lead the war."

"That is fine, I don't understand-"

"Zelda, I will be fighting alongside my knights. I won't be by your side…"

Zelda frowned. "No! You can't! Why didn't you speak to me about this first?! What if you d-fall in battle-"

"That is my point." He said tersely.

Durius watched silently.

"No, Link, don't go!"

"Zelda,"

"Take me with you!! Please, Link, don't leave me!" She wept.

"Zelda, you know I can't do that." Link said trying to restrain her. "And our child…"

Durius' eyes widened.

"Minister, do you mind…?"

Durius stood up and exited the room without making contact with the young couple.

Link pulled her close and stroked her head. "Please, Zelda, don't cry." He said softly.

"What if I lose you?" She sobbed. "What if we lose you?"

"Now, don't think that way. I love you, Zelda, I need you to believe in us. It is the only way for us to be victorious!" He kissed her.

"Link," She hiccupped and looked into his eyes. "When are you going into battle?"

"When word returns from your mother. Apparently, she, too, had a meeting with the corrupt king."

"Is she alright?!"

"She is fine! I do believe she is on her way."

They cuddled together on the couch.

"Promise me you will return to me alive?" Zelda asked.

"I promise." Link whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Zelda sat sadly on the sofa of the main room.

Link walked passed her adjusting his armor. He breathed at a slow pace readying himself for the challenges ahead.

War was finally upon them. Link's army had gained an ample amount of people and they were all ready to fight, and die, for their kingdom. Murella had finally returned from Kakariko. With her, was a letter from Nayru.

_My Dearest Zelda,_

_I am happy to hear that you are back and well. I would have come with the quee, but I was forbidden to do so by my godmother. Oh, Zelda, I'm so excited! I am due to give birth any time now! I am so happy!_

_But how are you and Link? You two are still together, aren't you? No news ever reaches our little village, but I do hear rumors…Is it true that King Ganondorf paid you a visit? He was here, too, not too long ago. His soldiers have been stationing themselves throughout the village. As though there was a battle to be fought. What is going on?_

_Well, Zelda, hopefully we will get the chance to talk about this soon. I plan to come and visit everyone as soon as I possibly can._

_With love and care,_

_Nayru_

Zelda clutched the letter in her hand and watched him anxiously.

He turned to her. "Zelda, please don't worry." He smiled. "You promised me you'd have faith in your army."

Zelda straightened up and smiled. "I do. I have faith in our army." She stood up and helped him adjust his mail.

At that moment Murella stepped into the room.

"Zelda," She called, anger played in her voice. "I hate to add to the bad news, but you are still a princess. You do not have the right to provoke a war with the king you are supposed to marry!" She stamped her foot. "Now, I've written a letter to King Ganondorf apologizing for-"

"Mother, you want me to marry the man that killed my father?!" Zelda cried.

"Zelda, please-"

"You, Mother, are the one who has no right to do what she pleases with the army! I am the queen now! I am Queen Zelda! My word is law now!"

"Your father's untimely death did not put you in the place of the queen! Zelda, until you have wedded-"

"I have wedded, Mother! And I am happy!" Zelda yelled. Tears of anger rolled down her reddened cheeks.

"To who are you married?!" Murella glared at Link. "To the commoner? The general's son?!" She walked to them.

"Yes." Zelda replied calmly. "And I am due to bare his child next spring."

Murella's eyes widened. "You impregnated my daughter?! You common filth!!" She shrieked and slapped him across the face.

Zelda screamed.

Link stood silent. A red mark glowed on his face. "Lady Murella,"

Zelda held his face in her hands. "Are you alright?!"

"Yes, Zelda." He said quietly. "Lady Murella, I have vowed to protect Zelda not only out of chivalry, but through vows of love and marriage. And even in our times of hardship, I still expect to uphold those promises. Please try to accept me as your son-in-law and your king."

Zelda sighed. "Link…"

Murella fumed. "Zelda, what is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing, Mother. I simply fell in love with the right man. What is so wrong about me?" She asked softly. "Could you please try to accept us as we are?"

Murella stood silent. "Zelda…" She turned away. "Be careful, King Smith. Forgive my rudeness." She exited the room.

"I'm sorry, about her." Zelda apologized.

"Don't be. It's alright."

Durius came running in. "Sire! We have received news from our sentries on the outskirts of Kakariko!"

Link looked at him anxiously. "What is it?"

Durius brought a hand to his chest and huffed. "The front has been pushed much closer to us than intended!"

Link frowned and bit his lip. "Then, push them back!" He commanded. He turned to Zelda and then looked back to Durius.

"Are you coming, Sire?"

"Have Ella and Thomas Smith arrived yet?"

"Link?"

"I shall see, Sire!"

"Make haste!"

Durius ran from the room.

"Why did you send for Ella and Thomas?" Zelda asked.

"To take you and your mother back with them." He said without making eye contact.

Zelda's heart sank. "What? Link, I wish to be here with you!"

"Zelda, if they infiltrated the castle, I wouldn't be able to live with myself!"

"Link,"

"I want you to go back to the mountains with my grandparents. I don't want you to be in any danger!" He kissed her before she could argue. "Please, Zelda?"

She looked at him and frowned. "Link, I am not leaving the castle."

He sighed in defeat and smiled. "Zelda, you can be so stubborn." He kissed her again and walked towards the door.

"Sire!" Durius returned. "Sir and Lady Smith have arrived." He bowed.

Ella and Thomas entered the room.

Ella patted Durius thankfully on the shoulder.

"My Queen?" Thomas greeted with a smile.

"Zelda." Ella said softly. She sat down on the sofa with a smile.

Thomas walked to Link and placed his hands on his shoulders. "My King." He said proudly. "What does your father think of this feat!? I bet he's proud!"

Link smiled weakly. He whispered, "Father hasn't opened his eyes in days. His breathe shakes violently in his chest, but there is no response to any call."

Thomas paled. "I see. Are you sure you're fit to fight?"

"Grandfather, I am the general as well as the king, I-"

"My point exactly! Take it easy, Link." Thomas warned.

Ella smiled sweetly. "Zelda, I'll stay with you."

Thomas and Link turned to them.

"Excuse me, Ella?! Zelda is coming back with us!"

"Grandmother, I must say!"

Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Ella!"

Link and Thomas sighed.

"I don't want either one of you getting hurt in this war." Link said sternly.

A cannon sounded in the far distance.

"I must go. I don't want you three here any longer than you need to be. Goodbye." He dashed out of the room.

Thomas turned to Ella and Zelda. "You two aren't going to budge an inch are you...?" He sighed.

Zelda and Ella smiled sweetly.


	15. Chapter 15

The roads were overrun with soldiers and covered in red snow. The common people had fled to safety whilst the queen stayed in the castle with her best friend and grandparents-in-law. The war had been pushed to their side.

"Nayru, this may not have been the best time for you to come back!" Zelda said looking out the window and then back to Nayru's stomach.

"Zelda, I'm fine." Nayru said lightly rubbing her stomach. "It's our soldiers we need to be worrying about!"

"Oh, Nayru, I am worried. Link's somewhere out there!" She sighed. "I don't know if he's fighting, giving orders, or…"

"Oh, Zelda…"

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard tapping throughout the empty halls.

"Oh, no… Nayru, quickly! We need to hide! Quickly, let's get up to my room!" Zelda pulled Nayru by her hand up the stairs.

Loud shouts could be heard around the corner. "Find her! The king wants her!"

"My Godesses, Zelda, run!" Nayru whispered.

They ran into Zelda's room and locked the door behind them.

"What are we going to do?!" Nayru cried.

"Stay calm!" She looked around the room and then back to her friend. She walked over to her and hugged her. "Nayru, I love you like a sister."

"Zelda, no-"

"Please stay here! I must go find and warn Ella and Thomas! Not to mention my mother…!" She unlocked the door and put the key in Nayru's hand. "Don't open the door for anyone other than the others. Stay quiet!" She slipped out before Nayru could protest.

She peeked over the banister and down to the first floor.

"Let us go!" Ella cried. "How would I know where she is?"

There was a yell.

"Get your mitts off of my wife!" Thomas yelled.

"Let us go, you brute! I am an old woman! I can't be treated like this!" Ella snapped. "I can walk fairly well on my own!"

Zelda rushed down the stairs. "Let them go! I'm the one you want!"

"Aye, there she is!" Said the soldier holding Ella. He tossed her to the side. "Aren't you a pretty thing? No wonder the king has his eye on you!"

Zelda scowled. "Let them all go." She commanded.

They released their grips.

"Let's go then. We don't want to keep King Ganondorf waiting."

The head soldier grabbed her firmly by the arm.

"You aren't very chivalrous at all, are you Sir-"

"Nicolas, Your Majesty."

"Sir Nicolas." She repeated.

He pulled her arms behind her back and lifted her up onto the back of a dirty black horse. He then climbed up behind her and kicked at the horses sides.

"Be careful! I am with child!"

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry!" He gulped.

They rode around the battle and into the forest. The snow was splattered with blood, littered with the corpses of fallen soldiers of both Zelda's kingdom and Ganondorf'.

"This is just awful…" She closed her eyes shut tight.

Nicolas made no reply.

Eventually they came to a somewhat secluded cottage in the woods.

"We're here." He said at last. He untied the rope around her wrists, and gently pulled her down from the horse.

They walked inside.

It was dark, lit by only the windows in the room and short candles lining the walls.

Nicolas led them down a short hall.

They came to an opened door.

Inside, King Ganondorf sat at a desk staring at the fireplace across from him.

"My King, I have brought Queen Zelda to you."

Ganondorf looked over at them. He smiled warmly but he shot an icy glare. "Good. That will be all."

Nicolas bowed and exited.

Zelda shook. She was angry, yet, she was afraid. "Ganondorf!"

"There is still a place for you at my side."

She slapped him.

"Zelda…?"

"What in the Heavens would possibly make you think that I am interested in marrying the likes of you?!"

"Zelda!"

"You killed my father!"

He pinned her against the wall. "Daphnes, the fool, brought death upon himself!" He whispered.

"I saw you kill him. I saw you kill him in cold blood!"

His eyes widened.

There was a yelp near the cottage front.

"What is that?!"

The front door banged open.

"Ganondorf!!" Link roared.

"Augh! Damn it!" He left the room and went outside from the back door.

"Link!" Zelda screamed.

"Zelda?!" He ran in. "Zelda, what are you doing here?!"

"King Ganondorf!" She sobbed. "He's outside!"

"Stay here!" He said running out.

Zelda followed him.

Outside in the snow, stood King Ganondorf. His sword at his side, a wicked smile curled his lips.

"Sir Smith…" He called mockingly.

"That's King Smith, to you."

"King?" He looked from him to Zelda. The smile dropped from his face.

"That's right, Ganondorf." Link brandished his sword.

"Prepared to die, 'King'?"

"Link…" Zelda sighed.

He turned to her and kissed her deeply.

Ganondorf yelled and charged at the couple.

Link pulled away and charged back

They went at each other long and hard. The sounds of their swords echoed throughout the wood.

Zelda watched intently. She tried to look away, but she couldn't. "I have to believe in him!" She told herself. "I know he will make it out of this alive! Link, I believe in you!"

He fought Ganondorf back. "I know you do…Zelda!"

"I love you!"

Ganondorf stumbled backwards.

"I love you, too!" He charged at him and slid in the snow.

Ganondorf' sword just missed him.

Zelda screamed.

He knocked Link to the ground with his shield. He stomped his foot into his chest and growled. "How is it that you were able to sway royalty, lowly knight? Did you have to beg? Did they feel sorry for you?"

Link scowled. "Zelda loves me! It's impossible to love such a discourteous-"

"Silence!!" Ganondorf swung his sword and lightly grazed Link's cheek.

Zelda screamed again. "Link!"

"Stay back, Zelda!" A thin line of blood trailed down the side of his face.

"Do you honestly think that she cares for you? You think that she loves you?!" He laughed. "You make me sick…"

Link stabbed through the side of Ganondorf' knee.

He yelped in pain as he fell over.

Link withdrew his sword and got to his feet. He brought a hand to his face and tapped the cut. He winced slightly and looked down to Ganondorf. "King Ganondorf, all I have to say is-"

"Forget it, you fool! Save your breath, I don't need your pity!" He spat. He managed to pull himself up on one knee.

Link raised his sword and held it high over his chest and hesitated.

Zelda ran to his side and wrapped her hands around his.

Together they silenced the corrupt king.


	16. The End

And they lived happily ever after.

"Mother! Mother, come quick!"

Zelda walked out into the courtyard. "Yes, Daphnes?"

The boys grey eyes sparkled. "Look at Anne!" He said pointing at the little blond girl covered in flowers.

"Daphnes, made them!"

Link walked out into the courtyard.

"Oh, Daphnes, they're beautiful!" Nayru clapped. She stood next to Aaron by the fountain where Ella and Thomas sat smiling.

The sun shone brightly.

Daphnes ran over to Murella baring a crown of flowers.

She looked down at him with a smile. "Thank you, Daphnes." She said softly.

He placed it upon her head and beamed.

"Daphnes…" Anne called sweetly. "I am going to be your bride!"

Daphnes tilted his head to the side and thought.

"Daphnes…" Link laughed. "I thought you loved Anne!"

He ran to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Anne giggled.

Ella chased them along.

Zelda grabbed Link's hand.

"I told you." Link smiled.

"So you did." Zelda agreed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed and watched their children happily. Their forbidden love shone through and proved that love knows no social class. No one person or an army of soldiers can break the bond between lovers.

The End


End file.
